Amor 2
by Ana Koori
Summary: Proteja-a com sua vida...Sentir que esta perdendo a pessoa amada, é pior que nossa própria morte.


Gostei tanto das reviews e da fic "Amor" que decidi fazer uma "Amor 2"...XXD

-

-

Ele tinha percebido o amor dela tarde demais...

Mesmo sendo casados e tendo dois filhos lindos, todos os anos que ela sofrera por um amor unilateral ainda estavam marcados no puro coração da moça.

Ele sabia que ela era feliz com ele, nós oito anos em que estiveram casados ele se esforçou ao máximo para reparar os anos que fizera ela sofrer com seu jeito "tapado" de ser.

Ela parecia ter se esquecido daquela época, mas o corpo dela não, tanto que mesmo depois de oito anos vivendo juntos e felizes, ele descobrira que ela tinha uma "falha" no coração.

Era por isso que muitas vezes ela desmaiava, que muitas vezes respirava devagar e baixinho, e tantos outros sintomas que qualquer um perceberia... Mas ele não percebeu. Apenas se deu conta de que havia alguma coisa errada em uma manha em que ela não acordava, chocalhou-a, mas ela continuava com os olhos fechados e a respiração semi-serrada.

Naquele dia ele percebeu que podia perder a única pessoa que o amou verdadeiramente e que ele amava da mesma forma intensa.

Saiu de casa com a moça no colo correndo como um louco ate o hospital.

Chegando lá, ele descobriu que ela era doente, por SUA culpa. Sentiu-se extremamente mal e desolado quando descobriu o tamanho sofrimento que causara na pobre garota, e que ficara marcado no coração dela.

Ela não podia morrer. Simplesmente não podia. Finalmente agora que estavam com uma família feliz e bonita, ela não podia deixá-los, não podia DEIXÁ-LO!

Ela foi diretamente encaminhada para a sala de cirurgias, onde Sakura e Tsunade realizariam a cirurgia.

Uma hora passou, ele estava desesperado.

Duas horas passaram, por que elas demoravam tanto? Haveria tido alguma complicação?

Três horas passaram, ele chorava muito, Sasuke chegou ao hospital, tentou acalmá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

Se alguém deveria morrer, que fosse ele! Não ela que estava nessa história triste e sofrida apenas por culpa dele.

Quando ele já estava quase tendo um colapso nervoso, Tsunade saiu da sala e o mandou entrar, tiveram algumas complicações durante a cirurgia, mas agora, a sobrevivência da garota dependia inteiramente da vontade dela de viver.

O loiro analisou a porta onde deveria entrar, atrás daquela porta, ele poderia encontrar sua amada esposa rindo e dizendo que estava tudo bem, mas também poderia encontrá-la mal, quase parando de respirar, sua vida se esvaindo e sugando também a própria vida e felicidade do loiro.

Adentrou lentamente pela porta, Sakura o olhava com piedade, ele não tinha coragem de olhar para a pessoa da maca. Analisou lentamente toda a sala para depois repousar seus olhos em sua esposa na maca.

A visão que teve estilhaçou sua alma e coração em mil pedaços, sua esposa estava coberta de fios que lhe forçavam a respirar e com um grotesco corte no peito, no local do coração.

A visão apenas o fez chorar mais do que já estava chorando antes, Sakura aproximou-se do amigo e o abraçou fraternalmente, era terrível perder a pessoa amada. Ela sabia o que ele sentia, mas Sasuke estava de volta, e estava com ela, fazendo-a esquecer da dor e do sofrimento, mas Naruto não, ele sempre teve uma vida feliz ao lado da Hyuuga, e se ela se fosse, ele nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Sakura: Nós vamos transportá-la para o quarto 1408, você gostaria que eu e o Sasuke tomássemos conta das crianças para você poder passar a noite aqui com ela?

Naruto: Hai, Sakura-chan. Arigatou.

Sakura: Ela vai ficar bem Naruto, acalme-se.

Ela saiu da sala, deixando o loiro sozinho com a Hyuuga. Ele agachou-se perto da maca e segurou-lhe a mão.

Naruto: Você não vai me deixar não é?

Ele continuou observando-a até que médicos vieram até a sala levá-la até o quarto.

O loiro permaneceu no hospital até que pudesse adentrar no quarto de Hinata.

Quando entrou, encontrou-a no mesmo estado de antes, mas agora parecia respirar com ainda mais dificuldade.

-

Já era tarde da noite quando o cansaço venceu o loiro, ele ficara observando sua esposa por um longo tempo.

Ele dormia pacificamente, tinha belos sonhos, sonhos onde Hinata chegava em casa sorrindo e abraçava seus filhos. Uma visão maravilhosamente linda para ele.

De repente os sonhos se transformaram em pesadelos escuros e sombrios, ela caiu ao chão sangrando, seus filhos desapareceram e ela começou a distanciar-se dele, ele caia em um abismo profundo, profundo e escuro. Sentia-se sozinho e sem amor, e ele sabia que era assim que se sentiria se ela se fosse.

Acordou-se suado e assustado. Olhou para o lado, ela estava ali, havia uma maquina apitando freneticamente, vários riscos ondulados se formavam na maquina, e de repente apenas um risco horizontal. Assustou-se, não deveria ser boa coisa.

Buscou por ajuda, uma enfermeira veio em seu socorro, os batimentos cardíacos dela haviam parado, e os nervos de Naruto o faziam enlouquecer.

Ela tentou fazer o coração voltar a funcionar de todas as formas, chamou por ajuda, mas era um caso perdido. Ela estava morta.

Quando as enfermeiras lhe dirigiram um olhar pesaroso, ele sentiu seu mundo ruir. Ela não voltaria. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, chorava desesperadamente, as duas tentaram acalmá-lo, mas de nada adiantou, ele continuava a chorar copiosamente.

Poucos minutos depois Sakura apareceu correndo ao hospital, havia sido chamada as presas, nem o cabelo havia conseguido prender. Ela observou Hinata por alguns segundos, uma única lagrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto da jovem, logo depois acompanhada de um sorriso. Naruto olhava aflito para a kunoichi médica.

Sakura: Ela teve um espasmo. Levem-na para a sala de cirurgia imediatamente!

-

Duas horas depois Sakura saiu da sala. Perguntou por Naruto, uma das enfermeiras lhe informou que ele estava tão nervoso que teve um colapso e tiveram de lhe dar um calmante pesado e que ele estava adormecido.

No dia seguinte Naruto acordou extremamente agitado. Sakura que chegara cedo ao hospital lhe explicara toda a história. Ela tivera um espasmo durante o sono dando a impressão de que estava morta, mas seus órgãos apenas pararam de funcionar por alguns segundo e agora ela estava bem e já conseguia falar.

O loiro suspirou aliviado. "Posso vê-la?" "Claro."

Ele correu hospital adentro e entrou no quarto 1408, sua amada esposa estava sentada na cama olhando para ele e sorrindo de uma forma que só ela sabia sorrir.

Hinata!

Ele correu até ela e a abraçou fortemente.

Naruto: Você quase me matou.

Ela apenas sorriu timidamente perante o comentário do marido.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, se...eu tivesse...morrido..o que você faria?

Naruto: Eu morreria junto de você!

Ela não poderia querer uma demonstração maior de amor.

-

Sasuke e Sakura estavam no quarto visitando a Hyuuga.

Sakura: Como se sente?

Hinta: Bem-m..melhor Sakura-cha-n!

A rósea sorriu docemente.

Naruto e Sasuke saíram do quarto deixando as duas conversando.

Depois de algum tempo, Naruto parou no meio do corredor e ficou a fitar o moreno. Este percebeu o olhar.

Sasuke: O que houve?

Naruto tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

Naruto: Sasuke...Você realmente ama a Sakura?

O Uchiha corou levemente.

Sasuke: Mais do que tudo na minha vida... Por que?

Naruto: Proteja-a com sua vida...Sentir que esta perdendo a pessoa amada, é pior que nossa própria morte.

O moreno sorriu sinceramente.

E voltaram a andar, juntos no corredor. A esperar por um novo amanha. A aguardar as surpresas e tristeza que seus destinos lhes impuseram...

-

-

Oiii gente!!

Gostei tanto das reviews de "Amor" que tentei fazer um 2...

Acho que não ficou tãããoooo sentimental como o primeiro...mas dei o melhor de mim!! 8D

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"

E eu tenho uma outra nova campanha que todos que lerem devem adotar:

** (\/)  
(O.o) Este é Jack, o Coelho.  
(;...;) Ajude o Jack em sua caminhada pela dominação global!!**

AJUDEM O JACK GEENNTE!!

(Neji: E depois disso internem a autora por insanidade...¬¬)

Já ne.

Bejoo


End file.
